Mission: lovesick
by Forevalone
Summary: a series of murders in the eyes of a troubled student before she witness Ayano's murder
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfic about Mission mode**

 _ **If you want to head straight to the story, please start at chapter 2**_

Okay...okay...I had something to tell you guys...

When the lovesick mode went out back in early September, it reminded me of the mission mode. So i will write a fanfic about it...

Okay...this fanfic is critically long, so i have to split it into many different sections...

Oh yes...the chapters will not be arranged in chronological order...there will be some that happened way earlier than the rest!

And the first section will happen in the eyes of a mysterious student with dark origins, but that kid's identity will be revealed in the next section...

Please just wait for it to happen...I need to type Kirai and its sequel, Kireina. ( Although I will only start typing the latter after I completed Kirai... )

Oh yes I can type the prologue to see your opinions! If you like it, I can do Two stories simultaneously if you wanted to!

By the way...the mysterious student will not be my OC, but he/she will be a canon character...I had already chosen her!

What do you guys think i should use as the title? Ummm...

The story will contain murder, abuse, torture, spoilers, some nudity, tears and maybe some sexual content( I dunno, but not directly.)?

* * *

Edit 1:

this fanfic will portray the following characters as more twisted: Megami Saikou, headmaster Kocho Shuyona, basically the whole Saikous, Midori Gurin

The more sympathetic characters:Info-Chan, Mida Rana, Genka Kunahito(the guidance Councillor), the Yakuza guy, few of the delinquents and all the Aishis mentioned in story.

Oh yes, don't you ever forget to review!


	2. Childhood memories

**Prolouge: Childhood memories**

I have no idea...

I do have emotions, like everyone else... but I felt not normal...

All the emotions I had felt were so far, negative...anger, disgust, angst, sadness and fear...I know that i was broken, but it doesn't matter, not a soul will believe me anyway...this is normal for me...I have no reason to smile, to be happy anyway anyway...

Ever since I ran away from my home, I have been living in this old, battered cottage, alone...without a playmate or friends of any kind...Almost anyone I met are either bullies or cowards...

As far as I remembered, only one person outside of my family have been nice to me...Her name is Taeko Yamada, an odinary girl a year older than me...

She had helped me to heal my injuries...back when I was only ten, shortly before the winter I had ran away...

* * *

 **Flashback**

I leaned on a corridor outside my old classroom, sitting on a spot where no one would notice...I was a wreck, both inside and out. My pale hair was horribly short, just long enough to be pulled by a large fist. My Clothes were battered and torn, just like my state of mind...

I was crying my eyes out, a part of my daily routine. I had just been beaten up by my ruthless schoolmates...a large clump of my short hair was ripped out, leaving a large bleeding wound.

That was when she first came into my life. Taeko Yamada...

She noticed the large wound on my scalp and tried to comfort me. "Don't cry, i'll send you to the nurse, you will be okay..." She said. I felt horrible pain as she carried me to there, preventing me to stop crying.

I ended up having to shave off all my hair as a result of that one wound, it was infected by the bacteria of my hair, which was unwashed nor unbrushed since it grew out...

Taeko Yamada had never been my friend at all...she had enrolled an all-girls junior high while I went to a mixed school. The next time I saw her, she went to Akademi high...the same school I was currently attending.

* * *

 **Flashback end, ?'s pov**

I sat on my old cozy bed, thinking about my dark and troubled past...my large curtain of long, pale hair shielded me from the surrounding cold.

I could not find anything warm enough to wear...my clothes were either too tight around my chest or too revealing to warm me up...the only exception would my uniform...but I would be graduating next winter and I might not be wearing those anymore...

It was spring, two days after orientation day, and the disappearance of Taeko Yamada. When i last saw her, she had dark hair which touched just the middle of her back. Taeko enjoyed reading books, and there were rumors that she was a lesbian, that she was bullied very often...of course not as much as me...

I felt stressed very often thinking about those painful, helpless events...i had just tried drowning my sorrows with a mug of red wine...the burning sensation had managed to calm me down...of course, It do not make me happy...

I cried myself to sleep shortly after that...i need to wake up early tomorrow...there was school the day after...


	3. Victim 1: Sakyu Basu

**Victim 1: Sakyu Basu**

 **?'s age: 16**

The day after Taeko's disappearance, my schoolmates seems to hated me more than ever. Not that I didn't mind, as far as i knew, they had blamed me for almost every single of their misfortunes, it didn't matter if I was involved in any way. I was not the only one the bullies had targeted. However, everyone I had seen in the school, especially the teachers, headmaster and maybe, the guidance Councillor, had always picked on me, as if I was the black sheep in the school...

I only managed to enroll into Akademi for my grades, which were usually straight Cs except for my English, which is surprisingly, an A+. I was talent less, and useless, even in the eyes of the freshmen...If not for my English's A+, I would not had been promoted to my third and final year...my previous teacher was ballistic about the fact I got promoted, but seemed to be relieved at the same time as she wouldn't had to teach me anymore...

Recently, before Taeko Yamada's disappearance, a new girl, Ayano Aishi, transferred to our school. Apparently, something seemed unusual in her. She had never smiled nor laughed, but unlike me, she can never feel the sadness and fear like I do. In fact, when she pretended to be normal, I can see through it no matter what...she had never interacted with me at all, but it was a good thing she had not befriended me yet. Who cares, as far as i knew, anyone who had attempted to befriend me had ended up being bullied, rejected, abandoned and their lives permanently ruined.

Last night, I witness my classmate, Sakyu Basu, assaulting another classmate, Musume Ronshaku. Musume had just cut up Sakyu's sister, Inkyu's swimsuit in front of her, in order to force Inkyu to join her 'mean girlz' group. It wasn't the first time she had done that...she had used threats and bullying to hurt her during lunchtime.

Speaking of Sakyu Basu, she had been a big sister to Inkyu Basu, both literally and figuratively. They always wear contact lenses and makeup to school since the headmaster had begun to allow them last semester. They were popular among the boys until Megami took over their reputation. They had never bullied me or anyone...in fact, all Inkyu did to me was to left a note saying that she felt sorry not having a single right to help me out in any way.

I thought that nothing bad would happen with Ayano Aishi in this school, but it turned out to be wrong...three days after Sakyu assaulted Musume Ronshaku, her corpse was found on the rooftop. Inkyu was the first to see her sister's corpse, when she was finished cleaning the school and was about to meet with her sister. I heard Inkyu's scream when I realized what was going on...

I had saw Ayano covered in blood, in both her uniform and a weapon held in her hand...I was terrified...if I told anyone about Sakyu's murder, no one would believe me...as none of them had witness the murder anyway...

From that point on, I begun to look out for my surroundings...i don't want to be her next victim...and Ayano in case she committed another murder again and...the other schoolmates in case they were her next victim...

One day...It would be my turn...and I can never be remembered again...

* * *

 **Note: after a long time...another chapter is done...thx god...**

 **Don't forget to review, ok?**

 **Next chapter, 'parental abuse'**


	4. Parental abuse

**Parental abuse**

 **?'s age: 10**

"Please, just let my child go!" a young woman pleaded

" **You had no children! And you never will!** " an older man shouted back

"What do you want father?"she asked

"Let you choose, would you save yourself or my other child?"he asked back in fury

"I'd rather **save my child from your dirty claws!** " She replied.

What followed next was a heavy slap. I could hear it through the walls of my prison cell. They were quite loud that I had not focused on my final question of problem sums.

Earlier that afternoon, after I returned home and before Father done so, my big sister, Miyuki had bought a new sweater for me. It was oversized and pink, that it can never suit me no matter what. The wound on my head had just started to heal...while my hair would take at least six months to grow back to that short length. With years of damage and lack of care, i doubt that my hair would ever grow faster. As of now, my head remained as bald as an egg, no bit of hair grew out.

Father had always beaten Miyuki as far as I knew...and he always quarreled with her for no good reason. Very often, I got involved for nothing, especially those that were not related to me in any way.

When I finished my homework of the day and brushed my surprisingly neat teeth, I could hear Father beating her again. It was at this point when Father would drag me in and assault me in a more brutal manner, when Miyuki's cries had stopped and I knew that a trouble had arrived again.

Before I can step in to my bedroom for a sleep, a familiar man caught my collar. He was upset by the fact that I got myself bald for an injury. I dared not to struggle as his eyes of a hawk froze me like a frozen statue. By grabbing my shirt with his thick and gruff hand, he can avoid killing me out of mercy as he would rather see me suffer alive.

The things that happened next were all a big blur...with heartless whippings and Miyuki crying out in vain for Father to stop his torture towards me. I could see that the rims of her eyes had puffed red, her short brown hair was ruffled and messed up, and her clothes were ripped into shreds.

After what it seemed to be a few long hours, Father threw me back into my prison cell and told me not to school for a few days sternly before he left. I sat in my cell crying silently, a new scar formed in my delicate heart as I heard more of Miyuki's screams of terror and agony...

* * *

 **Present, ?'s age: 16**

Ever since I ran away from my shattered family, I missed Miyuki a lot. A young woman, thirteen years older than me, with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes...

Unlike most of the rich families I had known, Miyuki was never given anything she wanted, even if it did not cost any money...she once told me that she wanted to grow her hair past her shoulders out badly, but Father had forbid it when she asked him.

I sighed as I drank a can of cold beer...sometimes, I drove to alcohol for comfort, a habit I had picked up before my runaway. Miyuki and Father were heavy smokers, unlike me as i had never done so...

Miyuki had worked in a company ever since she got expelled in her high school for smoking. It involved a lot of dirty work and high salaries which were almost always used by father. Such money could had been used to pay my entire school fees just monthly.

I got my name from Miyuki although she was my big sister. She never said my name whenever Father was around for some unknown reasons. If not for her, I would had not have the courage to run away and survive on my own.

When I looked at myself in the mirror i found in my room, I saw a figure, with knee-length pale hair that indicated how much time passed when I ran away. Some curves over my body that suddenly appeared within two years ago, after when I enrolled myself in Akademi, especially the two giant flesh grown on my chest. I had not known that the reflection had became so beautiful when I remained as ugly as I was.

I felt a surge of unexplained remorse when I saw the bangs of the figure I had cut myself not long ago. Something told me that I should start grow my bangs out when I realized that it had no longer fit my face anymore...

* * *

 **a new chapter is out!**

 **I hoped that you would enjoy, and maybe review it good...I luv you guys**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Discontinued

I am sorry...

as of now this story will be discontinued...

feel free to adopt the story because this story free for you!

Thank you for reading this...


End file.
